


The Battle Cuddle

by Niyuu_Trickster_Kat



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, i am a child of this house
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Duke Castielo is the Best Dad, Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat
Summary: Scene from Chapter 4 of Unto Darkness, Starlight





	The Battle Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts), [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unto Darkness, Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392690) by [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin), [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic). 




End file.
